The present invention relates to improved methods and apparatuses for distributing information using an optical fiber, and in particular to optimum ways of injecting optical signals into fiber distribution networks.
Numerous methods have been proposed in the prior art for distributing information using an optical fiber. A major obstacle to be overcome by any distribution architecture which utilizes non-point-to-point connections is the provision of sufficient optical power so that a sufficiently large number of drops or terminal connections can be made therefrom so that the cost per connection or drop of the architecture can be kept sufficiently small so as to be cost effective with competing electrical systems.